The present invention relates generally to the field of physical distribution in supply chain management and more particularly to a method of managing the delivery and storage of environmentally sensitive products.
The internet of things includes the network of physical objects such as vehicles, devices, containers, buildings and other items with embedded electronics, software, sensors and network connectivity that enables the physical object sensors to collect and exchange data using network connectivity. The internet of things allows sensing of physical objects, and, in some cases, control of the physical objects remotely across existing network infrastructure thus, creating opportunities for integration of physical world objects into computer-based systems for increased efficiency.